


Experiment

by AudreyRose



Series: Welcome to 221B [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, F/F, fem!lock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-06-13
Packaged: 2017-12-14 18:51:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I'm quite sure you'll like the experiment."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> First time I've written fem!lock and I must say it was a lot of fun

Sherlock made an irritated noise, setting her phone down harder than needed. Jon raised a brow at her flat-mate before returning to her paper. The lean detective had been overtly moody in the past few weeks, and while the doctor herself was all too used to the sudden mood swings, they were starting to get to her as well.

“Sherlock, if you’re so bored I’m sure Lestrade can at least get you a cold case,” she suggested, still buried in the newspaper. When she didn’t get a respond frowned and looked up, seeing the brunette staring at her with a curiosity she normally had only seen directed at experiments. “Oh no, no, no, no, no, no Sherlock, whatever you’re thinking I’m not about to let you experiment on me,” she abandoned her paper, watching Sherlock with wary eyes.

“But I’m quite sure you’ll _enjoy_ the experiment I have in mind, Jon,” she grinned, standing from the stool, slinking towards the ex-army doctor like a cat. “In fact I can guarantee it,” and the blonde swallowed thickly as Sherlock dropped to her knees at her feet. “I promise,” her voice taking that low sultry tone that always got the detective her way with Jon.

Jon nodded slightly but shook her head when long fingers undid her jeans, leaving Sherlock looking confused.  
“Bedroom.”


End file.
